Such electric motors comprising main bearings which are active magnetic bearings are known in order to support the rotor in rotation relatively to the stator.
These motors also comprise for each main bearing, an auxiliary bearing suitable for supporting the rotor relatively to the stator when the associated main bearing is faulty.
The auxiliary bearings used in the state of the art only operate in a given range of speeds, i.e. a range of relatively low speeds. The auxiliary bearings are bearings with rolling elements, as an alternative to smooth bearings.
However, bearings with rolling elements do not allow the use of motors under specific environmental conditions, for example in the case of environments sensitive to pollution.
Moreover, the bearings with rolling elements only have a relatively limited lifetime.